leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Rod
|colorscheme=Key items }} |} The Super Rod (Japanese: すごいつりざお Amazing Fishing Rod) is a Key Item introduced in Generation I. It allows the player to fish from bodies of water. Old Rod and Good Rod are weaker versions of this item. In the core series games Price / |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect The Super Rod allows the to fish for higher-level wild Pokémon from bodies of water than the Good Rod. Description |Use in front of the sea, a river, etc., to fish for Pokémon.}} |The best Rod for catching Pokémon.}} |The best fishing rod for catching wild Pokémon.}} |An awesome, high-tech fishing rod. Use it by any body of water to fish for wild Pokémon.}} |An awesome, high-tech fishing rod. Use it at any body of water to fish for wild aquatic Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | (from the ) |- | | (from the ) |- | | Mossdeep City (from the in the house east of the Gym) |- | | (from the ) |- | | Fight Area (from the near the gate) |- | | (from the ) |- | | Nuvema Town (from Looker after defeating Ghetsis) |- | | Nuvema Town (from Cedric Juniper) |- | | (from a in the Fishing Shack) |- | | Mossdeep City (from the in the house east of the Gym) |} |} Appearance In the anime In the main series In Climbing the Tower of Success!, a Super Rod appeared as an item had to find during the Wishing Bell Festival scavenger hunt. In Pokémon Origins obtained a Super Rod from the Silence Bridge Fishing Guru in File 3: Giovanni. Soon after obtaining it, he was seen using it to capture himself a . Red was also seen fishing with the Super Rod in File 4: Charizard, although he did so merely to get some time to think about in Cerulean Cave. In the manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga The Super Rod has appeared in Pokémon Pocket Monsters. In the TCG The Super Rod was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Neo Series (the Japanese Neo Era). It was first released in the before debuting in English in the expansion, with an illustration by Keiji Kinebuchi. Super Rod lets a player flip a coin. If heads, the player can put an Evolution card from their discard pile into their hand. If tails, the player can put a Basic Pokémon instead into their hand. It was later reclassified as an during the Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era). It was included in the and then released in the English expansion with new artwork by 5ban Graphics. It was further reprinted in the (artwork by 5ban Graphics) and (artwork by Toyste Beach expansions, first released in the Japanese subset and respectively. It allows a player to shuffle 3 Pokémon or basic Energy cards from their discard pile into their hand. Trivia * The Super Rod is the only fishing rod that is obtainable in Generation V. The Old and Good Rods, while still existent in the game's programming, cannot be obtained without hacking and cannot be used; if hacked in, they can be held by a Pokémon unlike legitimate Key Items. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=厲害釣竿 超強釣竿 特級釣餌 |zh_cmn=厲害釣竿 / 厉害钓竿 超強釣竿 超級釣竿 上等釣竿 |fi=Supervapa |fr=Mega Canne |de=Superangel |it=Super Amo |ko=대단한낚싯대 Daedanhan Naksitdae |pl=Super Wędka |pt_br=Super Vara Super |ru=Супер-Удочка Super-Udochka |es=Supercaña Súper Caña }} See also * Old Rod * Good Rod * Fishing Rod * List of Key Items in Generation I * List of Key Items in Generation II * List of Key Items in Generation III * List of Key Items in Generation IV * List of Key Items in Generation V * List of Key Items in Generation VI Category:Key Items Category:Fishing rods de:Superangel fr:Méga Canne ja:すごいつりざお zh:厉害钓竿（道具）